True Love Stories Never Have Endings
by animefreak004
Summary: Hidan goes out to find pleasure, but instead finds a very intruiging yound girl Rated M for Language, violence, and later chapters...
1. Chapter 1:Strange Feeling

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI,JASHIN,OR CHUCK NORRIS. Naruto is copywrited material by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**However, all the OC's are mine. Completely mine.**

"Rape is the greatest kind of sex," Hidan always said. "Jashin loves suffering, and sex is greatly important to our religion, so rape is highly approved of"

Searching for his next victim, Hidan walks down a large village avenue. He spots a small alley with two people talking. He hastily hid behind a dumpster by the dark aisle, waiting for something to happen.

He hears yelling*, and ducks lower to the sound of footsteps striding towards him. They quickly come and pass, and that confused horny Jashinist we all love (or hate 0_0) stands up and heads toward the figure still in the alley. As he gets closer, Hidan notices this figure is a slender girl, tall, but not as tall as his towering frame, with shaggy hair. It's too dark to see her hair or eye color, and she's looking down so it's hard to see her face.

"Hey, you bitch," Hidan said demandingly, "look up."

The woman stood there, remaining in her silent state, looking at their feet. Hidan growled impatiently and bored a hole through her skull watching and waiting for her first move. He gasped inwardly, noticing on her head lie a pair of ears---animal ears.

Shaking that weird image out of his head, he yelled at her once again.

"Look at me, you worthless piece of shit!" He smacked her upside the head. The damsel stared up at him, blank expression on her face.

Hidan loved it when his targets squirmed and tried to get away. This just made him angry. He knocked her down and kicked her in the stomach.

"What's your name," Hidan slowly said.

"It's not like you care," she flatly stated, quickly lifting her arm to block a deafening blow to her head. She tried to stand up again, but pitifully, in anguish, Hidan smacked her down and got down on one knee to reach her level.

"You, my lovely little smart-ass, are going to enjoy some shitloads of fucking to finish your life." He smirked mercilessly.

"What's that supposed to mean." The woman tried not to look scared, but on the inside, was burning with fear and frustration. Her hand trembled, lowering from her head she sat up a little; her elbow supporting her torso, her legs one-over-another stretched out.

Hidan let out a howl of laughter, tilting his head to the sky. "First, I'm gonna fuck you inside out. If you're not dead of exhaustion," Hidan sucked in his breath, "I'll beat you to death."

It was the woman's turn to laugh. She didn't tell him, but hopefully he'd leave her alone if she acted. "You ignorant fuck, I'm immortal!" She did her best to sound confident, and for a moment, she believed that her little lie was true, because Hidan's eyes got wide and he paused for a second. But her hope faded to defeat when 5 little words creeped from the rapist's mouth:

"Well, we'll see about that."

Hidan skillfully lifted her up and carried the woman away, chuckling, along with noticing that got her to kick and flail her arms around. He quickly got annoyed at her sad attempt to escape, so he put her in a sleeper hold* and carried her away even further to a public bathroom.

In the dim light, Hidan noticed the girl had bleach blonde hair, with blue tint on the tips, and pale skin. He locked the bathroom entrance, first making sure nobody was already in there. He took another glance at this woman, and she had glasses, and…a necklace.

Hidan did a double take at this, and the necklace matched his Jashinist one, except for one thing. This necklace was old and tarnished, colored red at age. _Surely she's not an exceptional follower of Lord Jashin-sama. He'll take this as a decent sacrifice. _Hidan thought over the situation.

Then the girl woke up. Fluttering her eyes open, Hidan saw she had glowing ash mauve* eyes, with a dark scarlet outline in the iris. Hidan smirked slyly as she noticed they were in a stall, and she had passed out. She helplessly blinked, and backed as far away from him as she could before hitting the porcelain toilet behind her. She stumbled on it, and sat uncomfortably.

"Now I have you," Hidan cackled, removing his cloak, and throwing it over the wall. He reached for the woman, she rarely fought back.

"Sir, I can't help…but ask…why me?" The girl blinked. "I mean, you could've just picked up some hooker with a rack plenty bigger than these. And, I see you're Jashinist…He wouldn't approve of you killing a fellow follower." She seemed to have proven a point, since all of this was indeed true. She faintly smiled, and closed her eyes, praying she can just leave.

"I'm guessing you're a virgin."

"Wh-WHAT??" The girl was flustered with this, blushing madly with embarrassment.

"Hah, told you so. Just the way you talked showed you've never fucked a guy. Well you should be lucky, considering I'm sparing your life." Hidan cut the conversation and told her to undress.

"Well you aren't necessarily raping me if I'm doing something to," She laughed.

"Just shut up and get naked," Hidan ordered, oddly laughing, noticing he just made a new friend.

"…But I'm still going rough as hell on you."

"Sure, I don't give a fuck…this flesh life is just a shell…"

Suddenly, Hidan was getting less willing. _Damn. _He thought, _I sure hope Jashin Sama will make an exception for what I'm about to do._

"Stop," He made clear.

"Uh, okay?" Asoya said, "I hadn't even done anything yet…" Hidan looked around nervously, feeling like a fucktard for backing out of that.

"Wait a minute…Are you an Akatsuki?" Asoya asked.

"What of it. They're a bunch of dickheads either way," Hidan coldly stated.

"I've heard of a few of those dickheads…" Asoya drifted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hoshigake Kisame's from here."

"So I'm in the Mist Village?"

"Yup. I'm here to visit my niece. Y'know, and do some site-seeing…"

"Hey, I guess I got to leave, or that Leader sonofabitch will be angry-he doesn't know I snuck out."

Asoya laughed. "Oh okay then. Bye." Hidan backed away awkwardly, opening the stall door. They both got outside and were saying bye before Hidan was on his way.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You never told me your name…"

"Oh. It's Hidan."

"Well nice to meet-chya, Hidan."

And Hidan jumped into the trees and disappeared.

**A/N---when Hidan hears yelling, its like…fighting yelling, not screaming-yelling or nything.**

**And Hidan missed his chance for some hot action, no one-shots here!**

**Wait for later chapters… Oh yes, the title is actually a quote, and this quote makes a lot of since-this story will never end! Every Monday and Thursday I'll have a chapter up, and possibly I could squeeze another sooner~~~**


	2. Disapointments

"Sorry, Sorry, Jeez, man," Hidan Grumbled uncomfortably. Pein had caught him, now he'd be in trouble for sneaking out late.

"Hidan, you're constantly going out late and not returning for quite some time. What is it you do about every night???" All eyes were drawn on the sleek haired Akatsuki. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"What was that?" Pein asked him impatiently.

"…I go…hunting…yeah…hunting." Hidan said out of stupidity. His comrades snickered. "Shut your holes." He pouted.

"Well I'm sending you on a mission with Itachi and Sasori. No goofing off. And your mission is simple, so you shouldn't be too long." Pein announced.

"Well what's the mission?" Hidan prayed it wouldn't have to do with another-

"Jinchuuriki." Pein stated.

"Fuck…" Hidan grimaced at the job he hated most, mainly because he wasn't allowed to _kill_ the host.

"You will need to get information about the Six-Tailed Bijuu, Rokubi," Pein added.

"Well, where the hell is it supposed to be?" Hidan growled.

"In The Village of The Mist."

Hidan's eyes got wide. _Oh shit, that's where that one bitch was, isn't it…this gives me an idea…_

Just before Hidan walks out of the door with his assigned partners, he looked back at Pein.

"Can I get a bitch?"

"Hidan…How many times do I have to say no…?" Pein scolded.

"Well if she's a good cook can we keep her?" Hidan clasped his hands together and his eyes grew big and sparkly, sticking out his lower lip.

"WELL. We all pretty much suck ass at cleaning too…" Pein made an agreement.

Hidan punched his fist in the air. "Alright, let's go!!" He smiled broadly, laughing like a child, running down the winding path.

"He's so immature," Sasori chuckled. Itachi nods assuringly.

When they reached the village, Itachi used his kick-ass Sharingon on the guards, so they snuck through. Hidan looked around frantically to find a resemblance to where he was last night, but he saw none. Sasori led the way into the village, claiming he's researched this place and knows it like the back of his hand.

"We can just ask some people about the fucker, right?" Hidan questioned.

"Apparently you're no help, Hidan," Sasori frowned.

"Can I leave?"

"It'd be easier…"

Hidan dashed away, causing a breeze to blow through his confused partners' hair.

"He seemed excited," Itachi said awkwardly.

"…for a bitch?" Sasori wondered.

_Now where did I see that girl…_ Hidan frantically searched everywhere for the alley, the dumpster, the bathroom, anything. He stopped, and looked up to see a tall building. _Buildings have dumpsters, right? _Hidan assured himself, running behind the structure. He DID see a dumpster, but was fenced. _The hell…? _Hidan thought. He walked through the alley behind and saw a large foggy lake. He had decided he is officially lost.

"Tell us, young lady, do you know a man named Utakata?" Sasori smiled at the first passerby the duo saw. She looked about 5 years old, with purple curls put up in pigtails, and overalls on.

"You mean Onee-chan?" She replied. Itachi faintly smiled. He was just about satisfied until she spoke again:

"He ran away."

"Do you know a girl named Asoya???" Hidan went around asking every person he spotted around the lake, desperate for a reply. So far seven people have said 'no' and one questioned if Hidan meant his pet fish. He was ready to give up his bitch-searching, but he saw one last person, in a tree. He had short light hair, and hazy eyes.

"Oi, you there!" Hidan yelled and pointed at the boy.

"Yes?" he slowly looked down at the man who spotted him.

"Do you know a woman named 'Asoya'" Hidan asked.

"Asoya-chan?"

"Yes, Asoya-chan." Hidan said, sounding rather annoyed.

"She went back home." Hidan fell forward, feet flying up in defeat.

"Well just shit on me." He stood up quickly and ran off to where he ditched Itachi and Sasori.


	3. Searching Begins

Hurrying as fast as he thought imaginable, Hidan searched for Itachi and Sasori. There was a possibility that they were still at the starting point, but Hidan didn't want to go check. He searched all the streets, and even snuck around the Mizukage's building to continue looking on the other side of the village.

"So, you're saying he…left?" Sasori sweat-dropped.

"Yes, Utakata-san is missing." The child beamed innocently.

"Which way did he go exactly?" Itachi tried his best at being patient.

"I don't know, it was my nap time. But you can look where he loves going most," she mumbled, looking around.

"Where is that?" Sasori cocked his head and smiled, hiding his frustration.

"The Lake." She said before running off to a woman with long dirty blonde hair. She smiled at Itachi and Sasori and started walking towards them.

"These two helped me!" The girl said, pointing.

"Oh, thank you so very much for finding my child. I say, would you like to join us for lunch? I'd be much obliged," The woman smiled, showing off her emerald eyes.

"Uh, that's okay, we're busy right now-" Itachi started, waving his hand in front of him.

"No, you must, it's the least I can do for you," the woman said gleefully, grabbing Itachi and Sasori's hands, the little girl hanging on her back. Itachi looked at Sasori, Sasori looked at Itachi, and giving up, the two of them shrugged and let her carry them away.

"Yup."

"H'yup."

"Uh-huh."

Hidan leaned against a brick wall, sippin' booze with two other guys.

"So why are you 'ere?" one said in a gravelly robotic voice.

"Lost." Hidan took another swig of beer.

"Yup."

"H'yup."

"Uh-huh," Hidan mumbled.

"I'm Aoi, with two hiragana." The one with the weird voice grumbled.

"Ayako here!" a younger one chimed.

"Isn't that a girl name?!" Hidan laughed.

"Maybe, but I like it," Ayako looked around.

"How old are you?" Hidan looked with one eyebrow up.

"16!" Ayako smiled.

"Doesn't that make you…a minor?"

"No one cares here," Aoi looked up at the sky.

"Yup" Ayako took a drink.

"H'yup" Aoi stood there.

"The fuck…" Hidan held his free drink in his hand and walked away.

"Wait!" Ayako held out a hand.

"Uh, yeah?" Hidan turned around.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hidan," he said before running off to a park to continue his search.

"Hidan-chan…" Ayako yelled.

"WHAT." Hidan threw his drink on the ground.

"Next time you see Deidara-itoko-chan, tell him supper's waiting." Ayako eerily smiled.

"Okay…" Hidan shivered. _How did he know I'm in Akatsuki, we're in disguise… _He thought.

NOW Hidan started heading into a park, and there were little kids everywhere. Throwing Frisbees, playing tag, swimming, laughing, giggling, talking, screaming, and AUUGHH! Hidan clutched his head at the intoxicating sounds. He quickly ran around the park, and saw his comrades…having a picnic with a woman and a little girl! He walked over there and started talking to Sasori.

"What the fuck are you doing? What about the Jinchuuriki??" Hidan sharply whispered.

"What about your 'bitch'" Sasori smiled darkly. "Besides, this woman just-so-happens to be Utakata's mother." Sasori looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, hi," Hidan said quickly, turning back to Sasori. "Hey don't tell on me, but I'm going to run some errands outside the village."

"What could you possibly need to have done somewhere else?" Sasori frowned.

"My one-of-a-kind 'bitch' moved." Hidan stood up.

"How about you find someone who knows her who can tell you where she lives?"

"Good idea!"

And Hidan is off...

**A/N-har har harrr, Hidan has left for his bitch, Sasori and Itachi are on a picnic, Ayako knows, no, IS COUSINS with our dei-chan, and yet more OC's to come X] **

**THESE PPLZ ARE NOUGHT RLY RELATED TO THE REAL CHAR.---FYI **


	4. Distracted

_Didn't she say she came here with her niece? _Hidan thought in a buzz. He ran as fast as he could *once again in a hurry o_o* to reach the lake he saw the boy who recognized 'Asoya-chan'. He looked around and saw the tree that guys was in. He looked down at Hidan with his misty eyes.

"Back again?" he asked smartly.

"Uh, yeah, whatever…" Hidan looked with an eyebrow raised. "Hey you know Asoya right?"

"Asoya-chan."

"Yes, whatever, but I need you to help me."

"Is something wrong with Asoya-chan?" the boy said concerned.

"No, but could you tell me where her niece lives?" Hidan said sheepishly.

"You...Are interested in a 14-year-old?" the boy laughed to himself.

"You sick fuck…" Hidan mumbled under his breath.

"Look, she lives at the Mizu-Apartments; the biggest building in this village besides the Mizukage's building."

"Thanks," Hidan held out a peace sign, turning around to go to his destination.

"Wait," The boy called.

"Huh?" Hidan turned to him.

"Are you going to see Asoya-chan?"

"…Yes."

"Tell her Utakata-kun is sorry."

"Sure, I will…" Hidan started his walk once again. _First that little kid, now this…Utakata? Too many messages if you ask me! I should've been a fuckin mailman if was going to deliver words to people._

Hidan thought sourly. But walking onward, Hidan soon stops getting so worked up, for now a giant building is standing in front of him.

Itachi looked over at Sasori as they both sweat dropped regrettably for accepting another act of gratitude, as Miss Ituushiannai says. She's the caretaker of Vio-chibi, the purple-haired child the two men found earlier. She had them in her Tatami house, sipping tea with her and Vio-chibi's mother.

"Really, Ituushiannai-chan, we're okay to go now." Sasori smiled as sweet as the worlds would let him.

"No, no, no. You can't go," The woman cried. Itachi looked over at Sasori as if to tell him to fix this. Sasori sighed and hugged Ituushiannai.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, holding out a hand.

"Oh, dearie me. I'm getting worked up over nothing. It's just-just, I lost my family when I was a little girl. A big fire, so elegantly silent, destroyed many homes back in the Iron country."

"The…Iron country?" Sasori questioned.

"Isn't that where they have Samurai instead of Shinobi to protect the village?" Itachi slowly said.

"Indeed, but a story's a story. Questions are irrelevant," She said, wanting to end the conversation. Itachi and Sasori understood.

"Well I'm okay, you can go back to your families, I'm sure that'd be better than hanging with this old bag." Ituushiannai laughed quietly. Sasori's eyes got wide. Itachi looked away.

"We're like you…we don't have a family." Itachi said.

Ituushiannai covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry" she gasped.

"Well you have each other," Ituushiannai smiled.

"Yeah…" Sasori smiled and looked over at his strangely acting comrade.

**A/N—I know I know, too short, too short**

**But still, I have a life (and writers block D: ) So, what do we have here…A disclamer? O ya, I don't own Hidan, Itachi, or Sasori, okk?**

**PS-Ituushiannai is a pun, Ituushi meaning adorable, and annai meaning guidance ^_^**

**PSS-since the schoolyear is starting, I won't be able to upload chapters twice a year-i have to STUDY STUDYSTUDY XDD BUT ,The next chapters will be longer!!! and no more problems, in chapter 5 Hidan WILL get to Asoya (FINALLY)**


End file.
